


the guilds' mark

by macchicat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchicat/pseuds/macchicat
Summary: (this is a work in progress with slow updates)In a world of magic and mischief, the forest is split into 3 major guilds; oak, maple and elm. They get along peacefully. They have markets every other day. There's even a forest animal rights group along the river bank. But when a great evil is awoken in the desert lands by a forgotten soldier, things inevitably take a turn for the worst.
Kudos: 2





	the guilds' mark

Glowing amber lanterns swung in the breeze as Wilbur approached the clearing. His soft brown hair bobbed as he walked, his steady pace a rhythm to the late evening’s sounds. He could see his friends and fellow fae setting up their tents for the night, all too eager to earn some coin and catch up with old faces. Wilbur felt his lips tilt upwards at the sight. Tubbo was chatting with the fireflies before the markets kicked into full gear. His face was already alight with joy at the privilege of organising the lighting for the market. Phil was hanging up fairy lights around various tree trunks and branches. His stall was already done and he’d taken the time to help others. Wilbur had sent Tommy ahead to set up the duo’s stall before he arrived. He sighed when he saw a wooden table under their maple leaf tent. Boxes of streamers and lights sat underneath with their wares strewn across the surface and surrounding grass. Tommy was running around talking, though mostly yelling, at anyone and everyone. The younger one had a particular talent for getting distracted from tasks rather easily. Especially when said task involved any level of effort. It had taken way longer than necessary for the two of them to stitch together the maple leaves for this year’s tent. Picking the correct leaves alone had taken all of one hour. Mustering the willpower to keep his temper at bay, Wilbur breathed in ready to shout across the clearing.

“Oi, Tommy! Can you come and help me finish your job,” Wilbur could already hear the sarcasm in Tommy’s response.  
“No! I’m busy talking with Tubbo,” Tommy fired back. Tubbo visibly winced at being dragged into the argument but spoke up nonetheless.   
“I really do think you should help Wilbur, Tommy,” he spoke. His tail swung back and forth nervously. “He is your elder brother after all.”  
“And?” Tommy held his arms out and narrowed his eyes. 

“You should help him,” Phil walked up to the trio, arms crossed, head high. Phil was the kind of guy you didn’t mess with. While he had the physical appearance of a fae there was something about him that made you think again. He stood staring at Tommy waiting patiently for the 15 year old to challenge him. No-one stopped to stare at the silent argument. Ever since Tommy had moved out of home to live with Wilbur the fights became a usual occurrence between father and son. Tommy turned his back to Phil and huffed his annoyance. Wilbur sighed in dismay before turning back to the task at hand. He couldn’t wait till Tommy stopped being such a dramatic child. He resisted the urge to sigh again as he realised just how little work Tommy had actually done. The table was haphazardly propped up against some smaller rocks, the box of wood carvings long toppled over in the grass. Had Tommy even arranged dinner with Niki & Fundy yet? Ignoring the teen behind him he went about setting up their stall. He picked up the discarded lanterns and began stringing them along the front edge of the tent. As he was lighting the lanterns he reached out with his magic towards Tommy and Phil. He could feel the rebellion and frustration coursing through Tommy, and the disappointment and fading patience in Phil. Wilbur pushed against it. He wanted Tommy to feel happy, to look around him and appreciate the world they were in. The sky alight with fireflies and enchanted floating lanterns. The merry chatter and singing from the growing crowd. Wilbur wanted Phil to let Tommy grow, to stop being so overprotective. Wilbur felt Tommy’s anger lessen though it was still burning, waiting for fuel. He hadn’t succeeded with Phil though. He’d learned to ignore Wilbur’s emotional influence, for better or for worse. He felt his own smile fade at the thought. Though it had never been voiced Wilbur knew Phil didn’t trust his ability. Yet here he was. 

A tap on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. His smile returned when he turned around and saw Niki standing there with a tray of fresh muffins in her arms. He brushed his hair out of his face and grinned.  
“Hey, Niki! How’s your stall going?”  
“It’s going great,” she smiled in return. She held the tray higher. “I thought you might like a muffin. We made extra for everyone that helped us set up!”   
The comforting smell of butterscotch and pecans wafted toward him. Wilbur reached out and took a muffin from the tray. The patty pan was a bright sunny orange colour, like an egg yolk. He took a bite and chewed for a second.   
“This is really good,” he said through a mouthful of muffin. Niki just laughed at his childish behaviour.  
“You know, for the leader of a major guild you sure are easy to persuade with sugar.”  
“Oh shush!” He grimaced at the thought of someone swaying his judgement with a cake. “I was going to ask if Tommy and I could come over for dinner at the bakery later.”  
“That sounds like a great idea actually, isn’t it Tommy’s 16th birthday soon as well?”  
“Well, yeah,” he’d forgotten about that. Wilbur forgot about a lot of things it seemed, like the flower chains they’d forgotten to bring tonight, or the sweaters he was supposed to deliver to Tubbo for the squirrels, or that he’d just zoned off and Niki was waiting for a proper response.  
“You forgot, didn’t you?”  
“No, I didn’t”  
“You sure about that?” Niki had one hand on her hip, an eyebrow raised at Wilbur.  
“Maybe…” he sheepishly replied. She just shook her head and grinned at him.  
“I’ll send you some cake tomorrow,” Niki winked and walked away. “Just remember not to lock Olive out this time!”  
“I won’t!” Wilbur called out. Last time Olive had delivered something from Niki it had been raining and Wilbur had locked him out, accidentally of course. The squirrel’s brand new sweater had been drenched in rain and he’d had quite the word with Wilbur the next day.

And how could he have forgotten Tommy’ 16th birthday? It was one of the most important dates this year actually. When Tommy turned 16 he’d have to formally pledge allegiance to one of the guilds. Wilbur glanced down at the charcoal black maple leaf that sat just underneath his left wrist. He smiled at the memory. As the eldest child of Phil, he had the ability to start his own guild if he pleased. He’d claimed territory in the neighbouring maple forest and started the aptly named Maple Guild there. Wilbur remembered the feeling of the magical seal melding with his own magic. He looked forward to watching Tommy choose his allegiance and be marked as well. The night was often filled with celebration of the new guild member. He’d have to help Niki bake all the food. If they were lucky Ant & Fundy would help too. Then again, Fundy would probably sleep all day rather than watch a shouty child be celebrated.


End file.
